


Vaccine Troubles

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Theo is scared of getting vaccinated, so Hermione tries to help him out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Challenges [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 8





	Vaccine Troubles

Theo shook his head as he took a large step back, his heart pounding in fear at the sight in front of him. "No. I'm not doing this. There is no way you can make me do this. I refuse."

Hermione reached out to grab his arm and turned towards the Healer. "I'm sorry, but is there any way he can get this vaccine without the injection? Could it be ingested instead? He's a bit… nervous around needles."

Healer McCarthy's lips twitched at the panic evident in the dark-haired young man's eyes, who was attempting to escape Hermione's tight grip. "No, unfortunately, it cannot be taken orally or rectally. But there's no need to worry, Mr Nott. I'll use a numbing cream on your arm before I vaccinate you. That way, you won't feel a thing."

Theo shook his head again. "No, thank you." Turning to look at Hermione, he whisper-yelled, "Love, let's get out while we still can!"

The brunette witch giggled and reached up to cup his face. "Hey, it'll be alright… It'll be done in just a second. Promise. Please, trust me… This is for our own good, remember?"

"We can survive without the vaccine," Theo protested weakly, still trying to drag Hermione towards the door but failing. "We're young and healthy, so the dragon pox strand won't affect us—"

"Do you want to take that chance, Theo? Do you want either of us to get infected?" _Time to go in for the kill._ Hermione gazed up at him from under her long lashes and whispered, "What would happen to _me_ if you get infected? Don't you care about me enough to take this vaccine? I just want us to be safe."

Theo's breath hitched at the worry and concern radiating off of Hermione, and he lowered his head to kiss her forehead softly. "Very well. I'll do this for you… But you have to hold my hand."

"Deal," Hermione said, a wide smile forming on her lips. She quickly dragged him towards the hospital bed and made him sit down on it.

Healer McCarthy quickly hurried over with the injection and a jar of cream. Pulling Theo's sleeve up to his shoulder, he applied a little cream near the top and said, "You can look away, Mr Nott."

Instantly, Theo looked away and gripped Hermione's soft hand. Looking up at her, he admired the gold specks in her chocolate-brown eyes, the slight curve of her nose, the freckles on her cheeks, and the cupid's bow of her lips.

Theo's heart skipped a beat at the sight; he was in awe of how breath-taking she looked when she was happy. They had been together since their eighth year at Hogwarts, and he was sure he wanted to marry her. He was just waiting for the right moment.

As his eye slowly trailed down to her long, graceful neck, which was slightly hidden by her thick luscious curls, he didn't even feel the small pinch when the needle slid through his skin.

A few seconds later, Healer McCarthy stepped back and said, "It's done, Mr Nott. You may leave now."

"Wow!" Theo whispered, turning his head to inspect the small bandage the Healer had stuck on him. "What's the bandage for?"

"The vaccine reacts negatively if we use magic to heal the spot. Therefore, we're using Muggle bandages," Healer McCarthy recited as if he had repeated the same sentence to many others. Truthfully, he had, and he was getting very tired of it.

"Thank you, Healer," Hermione said, smiling at the black-haired man. She continued to hold onto Theo's hand as she led him out of the white room. "So, would you like to go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, but only if you let me have a bite from your cone."

"You always say you just want one bite, but you end up eating the entire thing!" Hermione argued petulantly, and Theo grinned, bending down to kiss her cheek in an attempt to make her smile, his heart swelling with love.

"You love it."

And she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :)


End file.
